


Hold Me Through the Storm

by thewriterfangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astraphobia, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: Virgil's never really liked storms, but maybe he can learn to like them if Logan's always there to hold him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Hold Me Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something for Sanders Sides so I'm sorry if anything feels OOC or something.

Virgil had never been a fan of storms, despite the fact that none of the others seemed to be affected by them. Even Thomas didn't mind storms, but maybe that was because Virgil shielded him from the worst of it and let Logan take over. Logan loved storms, he found them so fascinating and beautiful, which is something Virgil would never understand. Patton and Roman didn't care one way or the other and Virgil wished (not for the first time) he could be like them. But no, Virgil just had to be the literal embodiment of anxiety and even though he was Thomas' anxiety he still got anxious over things that didn't necessarily make Thomas anxious. Again, that was mostly because of Patton, Roman, and (mostly) Logan's influence, which he was actually thankful for (though he was reluctant to admit it). When there was a particularly bad thunderstorm Virgil would lock himself in his room and blast his music and that's where he while the current thunderstorm roared outside.

Virgil tried to block out what Thomas was seeing and hearing, but it was difficult when Thomas was focused right on the storm. Virgil blamed Logan for that. Virgil put on his playlist as loud as he could, but that did little to nothing to actually help. He couldn't block the sight of a particular bright flash of lightning and he suddenly just had to take a quick peak to make sure Thomas wasn't in the shower or near any electrical appliance. Of course he wasn't but Virgil made sure to check every few minutes anyway. Okay, Virgil could get through this...really he could.

He wondered briefly if maybe he could hang out with Patton or something and let the other side babble on until he felt calmer. He put his music on pause and quietly slipped out of his room to check the rest of the mindscape for any signs of the other side. He checked the main room but no one was there so he made his way to Patton's room instead hoping to find him there. Virgil jumped and nearly tripped up the stairs when he heard a loud clap of thunder followed quickly by a bright flashing, but he was caught by a steady pair of arms. Virgil ducked his head embarrassed trying very hard not to look up and see which side had caught him but then another clap of thunder came and Virgil found himself rushing into those arms and clinging to the other side. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and felt some sense of relief when his ear brushed against what felt like a par of glasses.Oh man, he really hoped it was Patton- 

"Virgil?"

Nope. It just _had_ to be Logan that he was clinging to. The side that enjoyed storms. The side Virgil had a bit of a crush on. Of course.

Virgil retracted from the hug almost immediately, but couldn't stop the shaking of his body no matter how hard he tried to. "Logan- I'm-I'm really sorry about...that."

The logical side only shook his head and Virgil snuck a quick look up to see the concern on the Logan's face...concern? When the lightning came again Virgil tried very hard not to jump and he mostly succeeded...except for the little hop that he tried to turn into him just walking up another step, which was a mistake because it only put him closer to Logan. Not his best move, but Logan didn't seem too fazed by it...then again Logan never seemed really fazed by anything. Oh...when had Logan started talking?

"...Virgil?"

Virgil nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Lo say that again?"

"Would you care to accompany me-"

"Sure!" Virgil mentally kicked himself as he answered a bit too quickly and cut Logan off. He winced at the other side's surprised look. "Sorry I-I just- I don't really want to...I mean I just don't want to be..."

"Alone?" Virgil could've cried at the gentleness in Logan's voice instead he just nodded and took an extra deep breath when the next clap of thunder came. He tried not to jump again when Logan's hand slowly reached out and gripped his own. Virgil was too shocked to pull away when Logan started to gently drag him back down the stairs to the main room. "I understand. I had a feeling you would be extra anxious tonight. I actually went to your room to offer assistance but you were not there so I assumed you were searching for one of the others. They are in Patton's room...I am sure they would not mind if we joined in...however..."

Logan almost looked nervous and Virgil found it kind of...cute.

"However...?" Virgil prompted.

"Well...I have an alternative if you wish? If not then like I said I am sure they would not mind and I would not-"

"Lo..." Virgil quietly cut him off. Even just talking to Logan made him feel a little calmer...until the next flash of lightning. "I- I'm up for alternatives."

Something akin to relief flashed in Logan's eyes as he nodded and brought Virgil to a stop in front of the couch. There was a moment where they both stood there staring at each other, but then Logan seemed to realize he was still holding Virgil's hands and quickly dropped it.

"I apologize if that was...uncomfortable for you. I thought the touch might be grounding and comforting."

Virgil flushed a bit and looked down again. "It was...so what're we-"

There was the thunder again and oh boy wasn't that a loud one. The calm from before quickly left Virgil and he all but jumped and buried himself into the side of the couch. He sat shaking with his knees hugged to his chest and eyes shut tightly trying very hard to ignore Logan's gaze. He felt a dip on the couch next to him. The small bubble of anxiety that had started when the storm started began to expand in Virgil's chest and suddenly it was a little harder to breathe.

"Virgil," Logan spoke so quietly that Virgil had a difficult time hearing him over the pounding rain. "Virgil focus on my voice, okay? Breathe. Would physical contact help or hurt?"

It took a moment for the words to process but once they did Virgil answered by reaching out and clinging to Logan. He felt the logical side stiffen and immediately tried to pull back, but Logan's arms reached out and held him in place. They both relaxed a little.

"If you are okay with it, I would like to try something?" Logan shifted a little and Virgil watched as he summoned two object: the remote control and Virgil's headphones.

Virgil closed his eyes and focused on finding Thomas, he was still okay. He opened them again and swallowed trying to block the noise of the rain and the thunder. What was that thing they had learned when they were younger? The less time between the lightning and the thunder the closer the storm? How many seconds apart had that last clap been from the lightning? Why hadn't he been counting this whole night? Why was Logan staring at him? Oh right. He'd asked a question.

"What do you want to try?"

"I would like to access Thomas' sight and put the storm on the television screen-"

"No!"

"Virg-"

"No!" Virgil was shaking again. "No Logan it's bad enough I can hear it and see even just the outline of the lightning. I can't watch it right there!"

"Virgil." Logan's arm tightened around Virgil's shoulders. "I believe it would be beneficial for you to see the storm. We can even mute the sound-"

"Logan I know you like watching the storms, but I can't."

"I am not simply suggesting this because _I_ enjoy storms, I would like for you to see why I like storms." Logan was staring at him with this overwhelming sincerity in his eyes and Virgil already found himself caving. "I believe you will be able to understand if we have it playing, but keep the sound off and if you still can not handle the storm then you can put your headphones on and we can stay here _together_ until the storm passes. I would like you to give it a try Virgil."

There was a clap of thunder before Logan started speaking and Virgil tried to focus on only Logan's words, but he had to count the time between the thunder and lightning. It had taken 25 seconds which meant the storm was about 5 miles away...that wasn't comforting. He focused back in on Logan's words and thought for a second. He really really didn't want to, but Logan was taking the time to sit here with him and Logan probably didn't even want to do this. Logan probably didn't like Virgil...not like Virgil liked him and really this was all kind of selfish of Virgil and the least he could do was say yes to Logan's idea...not matter how much he didn't want to. So Virgil very slowly nodded and tried to feel happy at the small tug he saw at the corner of Logan's lips.

Virgil watched as Logan took the remote and pressed a few buttons until Thomas' vision was up on their screen. Thomas was sitting in his room staring outside the window at the storm raging five miles away from him. True to his word, Logan muted the sound and, although Virgil could still hear it a little in the back of his head, it was nice to not have to hear it twice as loud. He tried not to jump when Logan wrapped both arms around him. Virgil sank into the embrace and tried to remind himself that the storm was five miles away and he was safe here in Logan's arms and Thomas was fine...but he was awfully close to the window. Did the window have any metal on it? Had Thomas unplugged everything like Virgil suggested? How close was that lamp to Thomas? Dang it, there was the thunder again! 1, 2, 3,-

"Virgil." Logan's voice cut through the anxious thoughts and made Virgil lose track of his counting. "Just watch the storm for a minute. Look at it. Stop counting- yes, I know you were counting- and don't listen to the storm, listen to me. Thomas is safe. The odds of him being struck by lightning are 1 in 700,000. He turned all the technology off, even that lamp next to him is off and unplugged. I asked him to do it. Watch the storm, see how the lightning makes all those interesting colors in the sky? The way the thunder almost seems to ripple through the clouds. It's fascinating to watch. Did you know the thunder is actually just the sound from lightning and the reason we hear the thunder first is..."

The two of them sat cuddled on the couch as Logan very quietly whispered facts about storms into Virgil's ear. Virgil found himself relaxing more and more as he felt Logan's hot breath against his cheek, he watched the color of the sky, the movement of the clouds, the crack of the lightning, and he actually relaxed. He listened to Logan talk about Aristotle's theory on storms, the odds of Thomas being struck, the odds of Thomas dying, the odds of anything bad happening and he relaxed when Logan told him how low the odds were. Of course, just because the odds were low didn't mean it wouldn't happen but Virgil found that it was still comforting to know that Thomas had taken so many precaution because Logan had asked him to. Logan had asked for Virgil. Logan's arms were around him, grounding him. Logan's voice was helping to unknot the ball of anxiety in his chest. Logan was here and Virgil felt the safest he'd felt all night.

It was the mix of Logan's voice, the sound of what had once been pounding rain but was now just a gentle tapping, the knowledge that Thomas was safe, and the warmth of Logan that lulled Virgil to sleep. Before he fell totally asleep, Virgil felt a pair of lips press gently to the top of his head and a warm feeling completely replaced what little anxiety was lingering from the storm. Virgil smiled as he drifted into a blissful dreamless sleep with only one last thought running through his head:

_Maybe storms aren't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another longer story for Sanders Sides. It a Quarantine AU.


End file.
